


anything for you

by changbinss



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Quite Gay, felix is Whipped part two, felix is so soft, felix is whipped, felix? whipped, i wrote this quick it's bland don't judge sorry, idk how to tag, it's bad sorry, jisung becomes an idol, jisung is kinda an ass, jisung kinda likes felix back but he goes to be an idol, jisung kinda loves him back but he leaves, kinda unrequited love, not hanahaki, only they're mentioned, quite gay jisung is an ass part 2, they're both australian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changbinss/pseuds/changbinss
Summary: felix and jisung used to be best friends. cuddling with forehead kisses were felixs favourites, and then jisung left like felix meant nothing. oh, and felix loves jisung.orfelix has a big fat crush on jisung, and jisung leaves him behind.





	anything for you

jisung didn't want to admit it, but he was lonely. he had missed minho, his newly found roommate. 

at times like this, jisung used to make his way to felixs house, and enjoyed the company of his best friend. it was bittersweet, felix adored jisung, he stared at the older like he put the stars in the sky, however jisung was always too dense to notice. 

friendship was a lot to felix, but at the time he wasn't sure if it was enough. the australian wanted to hold jisungs hands and kiss him, but at times he wondered if it was okay, was it really okay if you wanted to kiss your best friend? 

"you alright?" jisung had whispered, staring back at felix who at the time was pondering over baking cookies or making a cake. 

"i'm fine. do you want cake?" felix replied, slowly reaching out to hold the others hands.  
jisung noticed and moved back. he didn't hold eye contact, leaving felix worried.

but after hearing the question, jisungs eyes lit up, felixs cakes have always been the best, the soft melted chocolate in the middle will always be his favourite. just like how felix would always be his favourite.

"really? you will?" jisung pleaded, squeezing felixs cheeks as a way to beg him. and if anyone noticed the red spreading across his cheeks, they decided not to comment on it.

"anything for you." felix murmured. he hated how true that was, he hated how would do anything for jisung.  
"thanks lix. this is why you're my favourite. love you!" this only made the australian feel worse. he knew jisung would never love him the way he wanted.

at the time, felixs parents were out for the week so he had offered jisung to stay with him, after all felix was scared of being alone. jisung had agreed, (of course).  
"does this mean we get to cuddle for a whole week?" jisung had whispered through the receiver, making felix blush more than expected.  
"yeah, anything for you." felix whispered back. 

and now they were here, baking cookies that they both knew would turn out as a failure if jisung was involved. jisung couldn't bake to save his life. once before, felix offered him to help him and felixs favourite socks ended up on fire. 'never again' felix had whispered.  
(felix only said they were his favourite socks to see jisung pout, he regretted it after he turned red.)

he wondered how they ended up here, batter smeared all over jisungs nose and sprinkles all over felixs hair. it was going to take a while for felix to wash it out.  
"how am i gonna get this off my nose?" jisung had whined, folding his arms in a cute manner, making felix giggle.  
"there aren't any tissues."  
felix closed the gap between him and the older, licking the batter of his nose.  
(felix had mustered up enough courage this time.)  
"it tastes even better on you," felix giggled, his eyes squinting from too much laughter. jisung silently moved back, eyes trained on the counter. and again, if anyone saw the red spreading across his cheeks, they decided to not comment on it. 

"that's not nice lix.." and felixs breath has hitched. jisung hadn't called him that since they were young.

"you enjoyed it hyung, don't lie," felix laughed, loudly this time. 

"shut up! let's eat," jisung said, and the australian could only pout at felixs attempt to change the subject.  
felix would be lying if he said his heart wasn't still racing, he had managed to get jisung flustered.

he hoped it wasn't bad that he liked this feeling as this was the new highlight of his week.

later, when they were done, they sat side by side on the couch, the cake long forgotten. the hum of the tv blended in with the background, as felix focused on jisungs fingers in his hair. 

he sighed and grabbed jisungs hand, moving it to the other side of his head.  
"there." he whispered, "better." 

to felix, jisung seemed like he was focused on the tv. but inside jisung was freaking out, how can someone be so cute? 

jisung removed his hand from felixs soft, warm head and moved it behind felixs small figure. he pushed his head through felixs arm so they were now cuddling. 

this. this is what felix loved. this is what felix missed.  
"i love you jiji," felix whispered, moving his head to face jisung.

"i love you too lixie," jisung had whispered back, lifting his fingers to move strands of hair across felixs hair. he smiled lazily, leaning in to place a kiss on felixs forehead, and hummed. felix had closed his eyes in response.

for the third time that evening, if anyone saw the red spreading across his cheeks, they decided to not comment on it.

and now, two years later, felix was sitting on the same couch he and jisung used to cuddle on. his phone placed on the table, as he contemplated whether to contact his old best friend.  
it had been long since they had last talked, jisung had moved to korea to achieve his dreams of being an idol. and of course he achieved it, but it came with a price, he had to leave felix behind. and now felix was a mere memory of his time back in australia, nothing but a friend. all the hours they spent cuddling? all the times felix had turned red? all the times jisung had kissed felixs forehead? now it meant nothing. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this quickly uhh sorry if u don't like it ):


End file.
